batmanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne '''(Alter ego '''Batman) – superbohater znany z komiksów publikowanych przez DC Comics. Po raz pierwszy zadebiutował w Detective Comics #27, dokładnie w maju 1939 roku. Postać została stworzona wspólnie przez Boba Kane'a i Billa Fingera, lecz tylko Kane jest oficjalnie podawany jako autor. Jako jeden z niewielu superbohaterów nie posiada żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Zna około sto dwadzieścia siedem sztuk walki. Był inspirowany postacią "Zorro". Biografia Młodość Bruce Wayne urodził się jako syn Marthy i Thomasa Wayne'ów. Jego ojciec był lekarzem, prawdopodobnie chirurgiem, dlatego nie brakowało im pieniędzy. Jednymi z jego przyjaciół byli: Thomas Eliot, gdy stał się wrogiem Batmana przybrał pseudonim Hush oraz Roman Sionis, który został zmuszony do przyjaźni z Brucem, Roman potem stał się złoczyńcą, wrogiem Batmana, nazwał się Black Mask. Pewnego razu Bruce wraz z rodzicami wybrali się do teatru na przedstawienie o temacie "Zorro". Wracając do domu, napadł ich popularny morderca Joe Chill, który zażądał od Marty naszyjnika. Thomas, ojciecBruce'a stanął w jej obronie. Bandyta ich zabił oraz uciekł. Zainteresował się tym komisarz policji James Gordon Zmieniło to życie Bruce'a, został wychowywany przez lokaja Alfreda Pennywortha i Doktor Thompinks. Bruce przysiągł, że uwolni miasto od zła, które zabiło jego rodziców. Bruce postanowił wyruszyć w świat, ucząc się nowych sztuk walki. Batman Bruce Wayne powrócił do swojego rodzinnego miasta Gotham City, po wielu latach badań i szkoleń jego ciała i umysłu.Jak przysiągł, postanowił bronić miasta Gotham. Początkowo chciał dołączyć do policji, ale gdy dowiedział się o metodach zwalczania z przestępczością postanowił w inny sposób zwalczać zło. Chciał zostać superbohaterem. Wszystko przygotował ale wciąż czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Wpadł na to gdy siedział przy dworze Wayne Mayor. Odpowiedzią na to czego potrzebował było jakieś sprytne ukrywanie tożsamości. Przez okno wyleciał nietoperz, Bruce postanowił, że to on będzie skrywał jego tożsamość. I tak się stało, uszył kostium na podobieństwo nietoperza. Od tego czasu stał się legendą Gotham. Wrogowie Wraz z przybyciem Batmana do Gotham pojawili się nowi złoczyńcy. Nie byli to zwykli bandyci i gangsterzy. Byli to nowi bardziej dynamiczni wrogowie. Jednym z złoczyńców, których Batman podziwiał, była Catwoman , niebezpieczna uwodzicielka, która wykorzystywała jego styl i metody dla swoich celów. Jego kolejnym wyzwaniem był Doktor Hugo Strange, szalony naukowiec stworzył on serum, którego zadaniem było przemienienie ludzi w potwory. Batman spotkał także Riddlera , obłąkanego geniusza, który poczuł psychologiczny przymus wykazania jego intelektualnej wyższości, skontrował skomplikowane przestępstwa, zawsze bo wykonaniu zbrodni zostawiał trudną do rozszyfrowania zagadkę dzięki, której Batman go odnajdywał. Poison Ivy połączono ją z zaawansowanym życiem roślin, posiada nadludzką umiejętność panowania nad roślinami. Wiele razy próbowała zniszczyć miasto. Mr. Freeze używa niebezpiecznej technologii eksperymentalnej by zemścić się przeciwko społeczeństwo. Znany był także Pingwin. Przez pojawienie złoczyńców, Batman stworzył Bat Syngał, dzięki czemu mogło się go wzywać w nagłych przypadkach Liga Sprawiedliwych Podczas pierwszego roku swojej działalności Batmana nie cenili tak bardzo jak Supermana, który pewnego razu postanowił odwiedzić Gotham City. Nie miał zamiaru współpracować z Batmanem. Miał go za złoczyńcę, chciał go po prostu oddać w ręce policji. Mroczny Rycerz sprytnie go oszukał, powiedział, że ma wokół siebie pole siłowe i jeśli spróbuje go zaatakować wybucha bomba w Gotham. Niechętnie razem złapali przestępczyni Mapie. Gdy Superman dowiedział się o kłamstwie, był kompletnie zszokowany. Postanowił puścić go wolno. Wtedy między superbohaterami zaczęła się lekka przyjaźń. Batman zaczął się trochę bać swojego nowego przyjaciela z dwóch powodów, był bardzo naiwny i posiadał moce, którym żaden superbohater nie sprosta. W innej wersji poznali się na statku jako Clark Kent i Bruc Wayne, ponieważ musieli być zmuszeni do uratowania statku wycieczkowego. Wtedy dowiedzieli się o swoich tożsamościach. Dzięki Clarkowi, Batman poznał Wonder Woman. Razem we trójkę zwalczali Ra's al Ghula i Bizzaro, początkowo Wonder Woman niezbyt go polubiła. Potem wraz z Człowiekiem ze Stali, Batman stworzył organizację Superbohaterów, nazwano ją Liga Sprawiedliwych. W skład niej wchodzili: Aquaman, Flash, Zielona Latarnia, Martian Manhunter, grupa cały czas się rozrastała, podano wyżej skład to najważniejsi członkowie. Liga Sprawiedliwych stała się najpotężniejszą organizacją w DC. Robin Pewnego razu, Bruce Wayne postanowił wybrać się do cyrku, występowała tam rodzinny zespół "Latający Graysonów". Przed przedstawieniem Antony Zucco, gangster i mafioza, postanowił zabrać haracz od właściciela. Ten odmówił dania kwoty pieniędzy, przez co rodzice najmłodszego członka, - Dicka Graysona - zespołu zginęli podczas występu. Bruce widząc w nim potencjał do zostania superbohaterem, przyjął go pod swoje skrzydła. Zabrał go do domu jako Bruce Wayne, dał mu wszystko czego sobie zapragnął, następnego dnia Bruce objawił mu swoją historię oraz to kim jest, potem zaczęły się treningi. Trwały one parę miesięcy, lecz w końcu Dick był gotów zostać superbohaterem. Batman nadał mu pseudonim "Robin" i od tej pory działali razem. Nightwing Pewnego razu Batman, troszcząc się o Robina, zakazał mu bycia bohaterem, ponieważ zagrożenie w Gotham była coraz większe. I kazał mu odejść lecz Bruce oddał mu jego kostium, twierdząc, że jest jego i do niego należy. Lecz Dick nie przyjął tego dobrze, czuł się odrzucony, wściekły, skrzywdzony, zrezygnowany, zmieszany, skłócony. A więc opuścił swojego dawnego mentora. Poszedł na uczelnie Hudson, po pierwszym półroczu zrezygnował z niej. Postanowił spytać się o radę Supermana, ten opowiedział mu historię tak fascynującą, Dickowi się tak spodobała, że postanowił przybrać taki pseudonim jaki miała główna postać z opowiadania, to znaczy "Nightwing". Robin (Jason Todd) Po odejściu Dicka, Batman przysposobił do roli Robina kolejnego nastolatka, Jasona Todda. Był on drobnym chuliganem i dzieckiem ulicy, a jego pierwsze spotkanie z Batmanem miało miejsce, gdy usiłował ukraść koła z Batmobilu. Jego kariera jako Robin zakończyła się, kiedy wbrew poleceniom swojego mentora wpadł w pułapkę i został zabity przez Jokera. Po zmartwychwstaniu, postanowił zemścić się na swoim oprawcy, przyjmując dawny pseudonim Jokera - Red Hood, ale także i na Batmanie, gdy dowiedział się, że ten nie pomścił jego śmierci. Robin (Tim Drake) Timothy "Tim" Drake jako mały chłopiec był świadkiem tragicznej śmierci rodziców Dicka Graysona. Gromadząc wszelkie informacje na temat Batmana i Robina, odkrył ich prawdziwą tożsamość. Obserwując pogarszający się stan Mrocznego Rycerza po śmierci Jasona Todda podjął próbę połączenia ponownie Wayne'a i Graysona w zespół. Próba ta okazałą się nieuda, zaowocowała jednak zgodą Batmana, aby Tim zajął miejsce zamordowanego Jasona. Na krótko porzucił strój Robina na prośbę ojca, jednak później powrócił do roli pomocnika Batmana. Po śmierci Batmana Dick Grayson (nowy Batman) mianował Damiana Wayne'a nowym Robinem, zaś Tim przyjął pseudonim Red Robin. Stephanie Brown Córka złoczyńcy Cluemastera. Stworzyłą postać Spoiler, aby przeciwdziałać przestępstwom ojca, aż z czasem zetknęłą się z Batmanem i Robinem (Timem Drakem). Wkrótce ona i Robin zaczęli ze sobą współpracować, a także zostali parą. Kiedy Tim został przez swojego ojca zmuszony do rezygnacji z roli Robina, Stephanie zajęłą miejsce Tima, aż do swojej sfingowanej śmierci. W chwili obecnej działą jako Batgirl. Robin (Damian Wayne) Syn Bruce'a Wayne'a i Talii Al Ghul. Działał jako Robin, występując u boku Dicka Graysona, ówcześnie działającego Batmana oraz Bruce'a Wayne'a. Został zabity przez Heretica, dorosłą wersję własnego klona. Moce i umiejętności Batman nie posiada żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy, jest on bardzo inteligentny, posiada znakomitą kondycję fizyczną, znajomość psychologi, oraz potrafi wykorzystać swój mroczny wizerunek by wyciągnąć informacje. Zna się także na kryminalistyce (znajomość metod technik śledczych), umie rozwiązywać najtrudniejsze zagadki, strategia, sztuki walki (zna ponad 127 przeróżnych sztuk walki, m.in, Boks Klasyczny, Boks Francuski, Boks Tajski, Style, Capoeira, Style Karate np. Shōtōkan i Gōjū-ryū, style wushu np. Wing Chun, oraz skoncentrowanych na chwytach m.in: judo, brazylijskie jiu-jitsu i sambo. Potrafi także posługiwać się bronią białą, oraz jest dobry w szermierce. Zna wiele języków. Wyposażenie Sprzęt *'Kostium Batmana (ang Batsuit) '''Kostium ten nosi i posiada Bruce Wayne. Jego czynność ma zapewnić skrywanie tożsamości mrocznego Rycerza. Nie tylko do tego się nadaje, pokazuje tęż mroczny wizerunek. Batman nie bez powodu wybrał czarny strój. Batman uznał, że przestępcy to tchórze, i że będą się bać mrocznej postaci. Kostium cały czas się rozwija, zmieniał. Składał się z kamizelki kuloodpornej, kevlaru, peleryny która służyła za lotnie i maski z noktowizorem i termowizorem. Jego maska pełni role hełmofonu. Na ramionach Batman zamontował specjalne ostrza służące mu do walki jak i obrony. Rękawice batmana dzięki specjalnej technologii posiadają większą przyczepność, w trakcie wspinaczki po budynkach Gotham. Buty Batmana na grubej anty-poślizgowej podeszwie również idealnie sprawdzają się do wspinaczki. * '''Pas z wyposażeniem (ang. Utility Belt) '''Pełen schowków w których są podręczne sprzęty. Jego utrata może spowodować, że Batman może przegrać walkę. Zawiera batarangi, batbomby, batbolas, przyrządy medyczne, kastety, wyrzutnie liny, wyrzutnie sieci, paralizatory, miotacze dźwiękowe, komunikatory, "pluskwy", wytrychy, kajdanki, piłę oscylacyjną, laser, granaty gazowe i dymne. Podobno nosi pierścień z kryptonitu gdyby Superman zagrażał ludzkości *'Batarangi (ang. Batarangs) są to specjalnie zaostrzone bumerangi, które mają wygląd skrzydeł nietoperza. Służą do: niszczenia sprzętu, wytrącania broni, zawalaniu na głowę czegoś nad nim, ogłuszania przeciwników itp. Nie które mają ładunki wybuchowe. Były wzorowane na Shurkienie. *'Batbolas '''jest to rodzaj bolas służących do obezwładniania przeciwnika. *'Batlina lub Wyrzutnia kotwicy do wspinaczki (ang. Batrope lub 'Grapple gun) '''urdządzenie do wspinaczki działające jak harpun. Zakończone kotwicą lub grotem. Pojazdy *'Batmobil '- Najbardziej wykorzystywany pojazd. Początkowo Batman jeździł zwykłymi samochodami. Posiada silnik rakietowy z tyłu, pojazd jest opancerzony, posiada komputer sterowany głosem, rakiety. *'Batcykl '- motocykl z dopalaczem, rakietami, Bat-komputerem. *'Batskrzydło - 'samolot *'Batłódź '''- łódź Galeria Szkic batmana.jpg Logo batman.jpg Lego batman.jpg Batman w serialu animowanym.jpg Batman w komiksach.jpg Batman w grze.jpg Batman w filmie.jpg Batman.png Batman i catwoman.jpeg|Batman i Catwoman Talia i batman.jpeg|Batman i talia Bat rodzina.jpeg|Batrodzina Batman i batgril.jpeg|Batman z batgril Batman i hush.jpeg|Batman i Hush Batman i joker.jpeg|Batman i joker Batman i nightwing.jpeg|Batman z Nightwingiem Batman i pingwin.jpeg|Batman i pingwin Batman i redhood.jpeg|Batman i redhood Batman i robin.jpeg|Batman i robin Batman i spolier.jpeg|Batman i spolier Batman i twoface.jpeg|Batman i Two Face Batman i superman.jpeg|Batman i superman Batman i superman 1.jpeg|Batman i superman batman i superman 2.jpeg|Batman i superman Fanart batman.jpeg|Fanart batmana Rysunek batmana 1.jpeg|Rysunek batmana Rysunek batmana.jpeg Rysunek batmana 2.jpeg|Rysunek Batmana Szkic batmana.jpeg|Szkic batmana Szkic batmana1.jpeg|Szkic Batmana Szkic Batmana 3.jpeg Liga sprawiedliwych.jpeg Liga sprawiedliwych 2.jpeg Liga sprawiedliwych 3.jpeg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohater